2018 - (08/07/2018) The August Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪August 7, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Try your luck at opening treasure chests in A.M.A.N. Trove and test your might against Iroha in Heroines' Combat II! Read on for details. Event-related *'New content, A.M.A.N. Trove, has been added.' A.M.A.N. Trove is new content in which players aim to open a variety of treasure chests and retrieve the spoils that lie within. **Requirements for participation ***Be of a main job level of 99. ***Be participating as a character for whom at least 45 days have passed since character creation. **Enjoying the content 1. Set the Records of Eminence objective "Exploring the Trove". 2. Speak with Greyson in Lower Jeuno and trade Silver A.M.A.N. Voucher(s) for a Mars Orb or Venus Orb. * The number of vouchers that must be traded vary by orb type. Venus Orbs provide a better chance at higher quality items. 3. Trade one of the above orbs to the burning circle located in Horlais Peak, Waughroon Shrine, or Balga's Dais and enter the battlefield. ***Between one and six players may participate. ***The time limit is 30 minutes. **Treasure chests Each battlefield contains ten wooden chests and one gold chest. ***Wooden Chests If you strike it lucky with a wooden chest, you will receive an additional item drop when you clear the content. If you are unlucky, all the treasure chests will vanish and you will have to engage in combat against a fierce Mimic. * If you best the mimic, the gold treasure chest will appear once more and you may open it to clear the battlefield. ***Gold Chests Opening the gold chest will complete the battlefield, and you will receive a number of spoils proportional to the number of wooden chests you have opened. * If an item with the attribute would drop but you already possess that item, it will not appear in the list of spoils and there will be no system log to notify you of this. *'New Records of Eminence objectives have been added.' These objectives are mainly weekly objectives focused on Vagary battle content. *'New designations have been added.' Battle-Related *'New battle content, Heroines' Combat II, has been added.' Two items have been added for this content: a Letter from Iroha for the battlefield version, and a Letter from Reisenjima for the master trial version. **Letter from Iroha ***Requirements for participation ****All party members must have completed Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. ****The party leader must be in possession of the Letter from Iroha key item. ***Enjoying the content 1. Speak with Emporox in Reisenjima and purchase a Letter from Iroha for one merit point. * You must have completed Rhapsodies of Vana’diel to purchase this item. 2. Trade the Letter from Iroha to the Reisen Crystal in Reisenjima Sanctorium and select "Letter from Iroha" to enter the battlefield. 3. Emerge victorious. ****Between one and six players may participate. ****The time limit is thirty minutes. * Players will be automatically removed from the battlefield once the time limit has expired. ::::4. Receive individual rewards. * A system message will be displayed in the log if you are unable to receive the item. **Letter from Reisenjima ***Requirements for participations ****All players must be in possession of the designation received upon clearing the battlefield Letter from Iroha. ****The party leader must be in possession of the Letter from Reisenjima key item. ***Enjoying the content 1. Speak with Emporox in Reisenjima and purchase a Letter from Reisenjima for five merit points. * You must have completed Rhapsodies of Vana’diel to purchase this item. 2. Trade the Letter from Reisenjima to the Reisen Crystal in Reisenjima Sanctorium and select "Letter from Reisenjima" to enter the battlefield. 3. Emerge victorious. ****Between one and six players may participate. ****The time limit is sixty minutes. * Players will be automatically removed from the battlefield once the time limit has expired. * Alter egos may not be called forth. ::::4. Receive individual rewards. * A system message will be displayed in the log if you are unable to receive the item. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are now available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades. * As such, the accompanying Records of Eminence objectives have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable for badges of gallantry have been changed. Item-Related *'New items have been added.' *'The following items may now be equipped by all jobs.' ::Wooden Arrow / Crossbow Bolt *'Help text for the following items has been adjusted.' ::Peltast's Cuissots / Peltast's Cuissots +1 / Vishap Brais +1 / Vishap Brais +2 / Vishap Brais +3 / Vishap Greaves / Vishap Greaves +1 / Vishap Greaves +2 / Vishap Greaves +3 / Brigantia's Mantle / Kasuga Kote / Kasuga Kote +1 *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 :::Melon Slicer / Fancy Gilet / Fancy Top / Fancy Trunks / Fancy Shorts **Storage Slip 23 :::Soulflayer's Wand Resolved Issues *The issue wherein the Apex Ironclad in Outer Ra'Kaznar would take unintended actions. *Various issues with improper dialogue and help text. *The issue wherein the auto-sort function and auto-sort type one would not properly sort the following items. ::Scout's Crossbow / Arke Crossbow / Sharanga *The issue wherein the following item icons were incorrect ::Sagitta / Xiucoatl / Gandring / Barfawc / Rostam / Setan Kober / Crocea Mors / Moralltach / Zomorrodnegar / Morgelai / Pangu / Labraunda / Father Time / Aram / Fudo Masamune / Fusenaikyo / Asclepius / Bhima / Kaumodaki / Draumstafir / Musa / Sharanga / Tzee Xicu's Blade Known Issues *Various issues with incorrect dialogue and help text. *Various issues wherein certain Records of Eminence objectives that ordinarily could not be repeated were able to be repeated under certain conditions. *Various issues with incorrect weapon skill icons.